Deadtube
by Androidfish7
Summary: Steve is a detective on a strange case. People who post videos on Youtube I do not own are getting killed however many views the receive that day in hours after the posting. Steve and his sidekick William are on the case, and it will be hard to crack
1. Interoggation

Deadtube by Androidfish7

Description: Steve is a detective on a strange case. People who post videos on Youtube [I do not own] are getting killed however many views the receive that day in hours after the posting [for instance, if you receive 3 views the first day, you get murdered 3 hours later]. Steve and his sidekick William are on the case!

Steve was driving in his red Ferrari [again I do not own] down to the police station. He had to obtain important information, including how many people had been killed, who were the suspects, and the weapons used. It kind of reminded him of a board game. Now what was that board game, Steve thought to himself. He reached the police station. "Hey, you're that detective investigating the Youtube killings!" Exclaimed a police officer. "Steve's the name, Hard work is my game" Said Steve, as he got out of his car. Steve made $500,000 for every completed assignment, however, this was an important case distributed to many renowned detectives across the world, with the reward being the big 1 Million, and whatever was in the murderer's wallet and house. William came out of the police station to greet him. "Hey Steve. Guess what? We got 2 suspects in the building, and 3 suspects who have resisted arrest and their whereabouts are unknown as of right now." Said William. "We are still going back in, for now, I'm gonna play the interrogation game, as Steve opened the door of the station. He was greeted by the owner of the station. "Yeah, hi. Where are the suspects?" Asked Steve. "Right this way, follow me" The owner said, as they came up to a booth where there was 1 person in each booth. Steve picked up the telephone to his right, as did the guy in the booth. "Look, I don't know why I am here, but I don't even have a Youtube account! Honest, you gotta believe me!" He Cried out. "First things first, do you have any internet access?" Asked Steve. "Yes, but I only do telecommunication with it! Honest!" He said. Steve called down to the owner "Hey, do you have any laptops or computers from this guy's house?" Yelled Steve. "As a matter of fact, we have his laptop, which was the only piece of internet we could find in his house" The owner replied. "Let me see it, I know how to tell if this guy is a fake or not" Said Steve. The owner brought down the laptop, as Steve opened it up, and to his luck, it was fully charged, and Steve checked past history, and found nothing in past history, but when Steve checked deleted past history, he saw tons of things, including Online dating, [a website for people wanting to pay other people to kill other people], Jacksonville , pornography websites, and finally, . "Honest huh? Well, I beg to differ you sick pervert! We are keeping you in there!" Shouted Steve, as he went to the next booth. Steve looked at a document on the table, it showed this guy has several charges of robbery, assault and battery, and one charge on possession of marijuana. "Wow, this place is not new to you huh?" Said Steve. "Hey man, shut the hell up, at least I'm not looking at porn sites and I don't go on Youtube very often. I have an account, but I never use it. You can't bust me you giant douche', you should go and bust those assholes who are on the loose!" The guy yelled. "Look pal, we can play the swearing game, or you can give me full details. You have admitted to having a Youtube account. Have you posted any videos or commented on any videos?" Asked Steve. "I posted one video of me and my friends having a marijuana smoking contest, and that's how the police busted me then. I don't get why I'm in here now, but damnit, I am innocent!" He yelled. "Yo cops, this guy's innocent, you can let him go" Said Steve. The owner went over to Steve. "Are you sure? What about the other guy?" He asked. "The other guy I want you to keep him here, but yes,I am sure about this crack head. He may be screwed up in a lot of ways, but he is not our guy." Said Steve. "We gotta get those other guys" Said the owner, unlocking the booth. Steve left the building. His sidekick William came up to him. "Well? What happened?" He asked. "One guy is innocent, the other guy will stay here" Said Steve. "Hey Steve, I have a good idea for finding our guy" Said William. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Steve asked. "We could arm ourselves with guns and knives, post a Youtube video, then wait for the guy to come for us, then we bust him" Said William. "He'd never fall for that, whoever this is, he is intelligent, and we will have to catch him the old fashion way" Said Steve.

**Me: Will they catch him? Read on**


	2. One guy busted, as the adventure begins

Deadtube part 1.2 by Androidfish7

Me: Now, they will attempt to apprehend the suspects on the loose!

Steve got into his Red Ferrari with William. He took the gear, put it to full, and put his foot on the gas very hard, so he was going at 120 miles an hour. "Steve are you crazy? Slow down!" William implored, but Steve only slowed to 119. "There, ya happy?" Asked Steve. "No! We're going to seriously hurt somebody? Slow..." Said William, but he was interupted by a thud. "I think you ran somebody over!" Cried William. "Yup, that's right, I did, I ran over a suspect on the loose" Said Steve. "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Asked William, but the suspect started to get up. Steve pulled out his revolver. "Detective Steve Carnell here, and you are under arrest for resisting arrest!" Steve commanded, as William handcuffed the guy. The owner drove over in his police car. "Nice job Steve" He said. They brought the guy back, and when William took off the handcuffs when they were in the booth, the guy lashed out at William with a pocket knife, yet William got away just in time to avoid it. "That douche bag over there [he pointed at Steve] ran me over with his car! I think he broke a bone!" The guy cried out through the telephone. "You sir, are a suspect in the Youtube murders that have been going around, and you are to be held here on another count of resisting arrest" A Police officer said. "Yeah. Well, I [in a mocking voice] resisted arrest [back to normal voice] because I know the guy who did do it, and I helped him do it! I supplied him with the weapons to help him commit the murders!" The prisoner said. "Well, we can take off years for pleading guilty, but you are going to be in jail for 40 years on the count of assisted murders, and an additional year for resisting arrest, and both will get reduced by, hmm, NOTHING! YOU DESERVE YOUR SENTENCE!" The Officer yelled, as he called a number on the paper on a wall that was a telephone number of a judge who would make the ruling that he would go to jail.

1 week later

"We, your honor, unanimously decide that this guy, no, this creature, this shell of a human being, this... Monster, is guilty of all charges stated" One of the jurors read out loud. The prisoner got up from his seat, and tried to charge the jurors. "WHEN I GET OUT OF JAIL YOU HAD ALL BETTER [expletive] PRAY!" he yelled, but he was easily held back by body guards and taken away, handcuffed, and sent off to prison, where he would call his new home. "What now Steve? That killer is still out there!" Said William. "Get in the car, we're going after this guy, there are still 4 suspects out there, and me and mr Magnum here [Steve held up his Magnum [revolver]] would like to go hunting." Said Steve. "Shall I bring my shotgun?" Asked William. "Sure, we need the intimidation" Said Steve, as they got into his red Ferrari. "Wait, intimidation? I was implying that we shoot the suspects" Said William "We could do that, but if they were not guilty, you and I would be looking at jail time, however, once we find the guy, we will shoot him to high Hell" Said Steve. "Oh, that's cool too" Said William. "I will drop you off at your house, from there you will have 5 minutes to find your shotgun, ya here?" Said Steve. "Yeah, yeah, I already know where it is" Said William, as they pulled up to his 4 story mansion. "Go! Come on, we're burning daylight here!" Cried out Steve. William came back with his shotgun and another gun. "I thought you might be able to put this to use" Said William, as he handed Steve an MP5K, a powerful SMG. "Nice, fitting for me, as I can slip this in my jacket pocket, and if they try to threaten me or attack me, I can pull this bad boy out. Good job, let's get going!" Said Steve, putting the MP5K in his jacket pocket. It was unloaded, so Steve planned to load it when they got to their desired destinations.

Me: Read on to see what happens next!


	3. Accident

Deadtube part 1.3 by Androidfish7 Me: One guy is now down, what will happen for the rest of the way? Find out here! Morning the next day: Steve woke up. He brewed his coffee, grabbed a piece of toast, and ate in front of the television. The Local News was on. Steve tuned in. "Hi folks, I'm Kendrick Caddy, and this is the Local News. Our breaking story is, despite the recent arrest of John Kingly, another murder was made last night said to be linked to the Youtube murders. As of right now, they police station reports that there are 3 suspects of these murders that have resisted arrest and are on the loose, now here is the weather with Kristen Johnson." And at that moment, Steve turned off the television, and called William. "William, let's get going, another murder was made last night". After William gave Steve the MP5K, they agreed to go home and sleep before going on their adventures. "I heard, I'll be waiting at my house" Replied William, as they both hung up. Steve arrived at William's house about 10 minutes later, as William got in the passenger's seat. "Hey Steve, do we have any idea where to start looking for these guys?" Asked William. "I got that taken care of, I talked to our governor Patrick Smith and he decided and got permission from Barack Obama to put our entire state into lockdown, nobody gets in, nobody gets out" Replied Steve. "Oh, good, I just hope they haven't already left the state" Said William. "Process of elimination, my friend. We look for him here then we continue on through America, Obama also released about 5 US Navy Snipers with orders to find these guys, if they are still in America, they will not escape us" Said Steve. "Ooh, good plan. Let's go hunting!" Replied William, loading his shotgun while Steve was driving. "Why do you have to reload, we haven't seen anyone" Asked Steve. "I went down to that target practice area, and practiced shooting, and I forgot to reload, so I'm reloading now" Replied William. "Hope you practiced well, because if we find a suspect who tries to resist us, we will shoot his legs a little, not enough to blow them off, but enough to stop him, or slow him so we can catch him" Said Steve. "I thought you'd say that, so I practiced shooting in the lower body are, and I looked like an asshole doing it. I hope it comes to use" Said William. They suddenly heard a shriek come from up ahead, they were on a highway, and it seemed to come from about a mile away. "William, get ready, we may have action on our hands" Said Steve, as they drove a little, got out of the car, and Steve, with William's MP5K, and William with his shotgun, searched. "We'll split up and search, you go that way, and I'll go this way" Said Steve, as William obeyed the command. Steve was walking by a shrub, when he heard something coming from behind him. Footprints. Steve didn't ant to play this game so he turned around and opened up with his MP5K everywhere, and he hit a guy in the chest and legs. This was another suspect on the loose! The guy had a Bowie Knife smeared with blood in his hand and it was clear to Steve that this was probably the guy responsible for the murders. Steve called William's cell phone. "Hey Steve, what's up, did you get someone?" Asked William. "Yeah, I got a suspect who I think might be the killer, and fast. Get in the car and drive away, I called for the police" Said Steve. "Steve, I'm not leaving you alone, but I will guard your car until the guy is taken away. Is he unconscious?" Asked William. "Yeah, but not for long, the car should be here in half an hour. Come over here, help me pick this guy up, I'm too old to pick up this fat guy" Said Steve. "On my way, bye!" Said William, as he hung up. William reached Steve in about 2 minutes. "Steve. Put him down" said William calmly. "Why?" Asked Steve. "Steve. This is the guy that owns a deli mart 2 miles away. That is the knife he uses to butcher animals. He is my friend. Put him down." Said William. Me: Will they get in trouble? Read on! 


	4. Video action

Deadtube part 1.4 by Androidfish7

**Me: Wow! A detective commits a murder! What will happen?**

"Oh my God" Said Steve. "This guy, while he is not the most liked guy in town, was a good friend of mine who gave me my first job serving meat at a deli. He's owned it for 43 years, and you just ended that" Said William. "I know that, alright!" Exclaimed Steve. At that moment the police got there, and saw Steve hyperventilating and William in some tears, they were a little confused. Then they got there. "Hey guys! What's wrong?" Asked an officer. "I accidentally killed this innocent soul!" Said Steve. "Guys, that guy is a hologram we sent out to draw the murderer, he isn't real" Said a officer, as he pulled out a remote, hit a button, and the image of William's friend disappeared. "Wait if that's a hologram how was Steve able to pick him up?" Asked William. "Pretty amazing isn't it?" Asked a officer. "Come on William, there isn't anything left for us here, we better get out of here" Said Steve, as he walked over to his Red Ferrari. William joined them and they got in. "Hey William, listen" Said Steve after they had been driving for about 5 minutes "What's up?" Asked William "I'm thinking about posting a Youtube video" Said Steve. "Why draw the murderer, we already know he has accomplices, he might bring 40 guys over and kill us easy!" Said William. "We have a SMG, 2 shotguns, and a revolver between us, I think we can handle it" Said Steve. "Well Steve if you think that is a good idea. I will go with it. I have known you all my life, we have been friends since kindergarten, and if you got a hunch about something you were always right, and being your friend for so long, I will trust you. Let's go post that video" Said William. "Awesome. Remember we want to post a crappy video that will get 1 or 2 views so the killer comes quick" Said Steve. "How about a video that praises Justin Bieber?" Asked William. "I said 1 or 2 views, not 100 views that get nasty comments and death threats" Said Steve. "Well then how about a video about school?" Asked William. "Trust me William, you'd be surprised how many people would view that. I just found out the other day North Korea teaches their students with Youtube, it'd get hundreds of thousands of views" Said Steve. "I've got it! How about home videos!" Said William. "That could work" Said Steve. They got to Steve's house, and Steve called his Mother. "Hey Mom, me and my friend William were wondering if when I was a kid you ever recorded home videos of me" Asked Steve. "Ah William, tell him I said hi! Anyway, of course I have videos, would you like me to drop them off?" Steve's mother asked. "Sure! That'd be great!" Said Steve. About an hour later, Steve's mom came with 3 boxes full of videos. "May I ask what you are going to use these for?" His Mom asked. "We're going to use them to reminisce" Steve lied. "Well you guys have fun" His Mom replied. After his Mom and left and they were finished waving, Steve and William got to work. "William, you grab a laptop, I will grab uploading equipment." Said Steve. "Gotcha!" Replied William, rushing off to find a laptop. They met back about 5 minutes after. Steve selected a video of him and William in their first sleepover, and posted it. "Well you picked the right one, there will only be about 2 or 3 views, giving us time to prepare. As the day ended, the video had gotten 2 views. "Good, that's great, now we prepare" Said Steve. At that moment, they got a 3rd view, but this one came with a comment:

"_Detective Carnell you must think me a fool to fall for this_

_Signed- the Youtube murderer"_

**Me: Well that didn't work**_  
><em>


	5. Girl Scouts? I think not!

_Deadtube part 1.5 by Androidfish7_

_**Me: A seemingly clever ruse failed. What will they do now?**_

"Damn!" Said Steve. "Well that didn't work but I know what will." Said William. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Asked Steve. "We could challenge him" Said William. Steve already began typing:

_"Yeah? You know what bitch, you're such a sissy piece of crap you are scared of us! I bet you couldn't take us down if you brought everything you got!"_

2 minutes later he got a reply:

_"I have an army of about 55 people, you little bitch, you don't know what you're up against!"_

Steve typed back:

_"When and where?"_

He got a reply:

_"Alright then, I know where you live, I will kill you tonight"_

Then a random user typed:

_"Ooh! A game of Black Ops! Can I join?"_

The murderer typed:

_"Go the [expletive] away!"_

Steve went for a telephone, and called up the police. "Hello this is 911 how can I help you?" The operator asked. "Hello this is Detective Steve Carnell, I need to speak with the police" Said Steve. "Certainly" The operator replied. "Hello?" Said the owner of the police station. "Hey, it's me, detective Carnell, listen, I've been, shall I say, talking, with the murderer, and he is planning to come with over 50 guys to try to get me, it's pretty obvious what we need to do" Said Steve. "I will send my best men over" The owner said. "Great" Said Steve. 10 minutes later, a force of about 15 men got over to his house, but they were CIA Agents, not officers, and they appeared to be armed to the teeth. They rung his doorbell. Steve went to the door. "Detective Carnell, we have orders to be at your service for tonight's battle, and otherwise until we are called back or you send us back" Said an agent. "Great, we've got about 3 hours until he gets here, and I have an MP5K and a shotgun, while my friend William here has a shotgun and is borrowing my revolver." Said Steve. "each and every one of us is armed with an M60 and an M14 to help us kill them, and we have plenty of ammo to hold us up." Said an agent. "Awesome. We had better load up our guns to prepare" Said Steve. "Detective Carnell, wouldn't it be strategically inept not to be hidden by the time the killers got here?" Asked one agent. "We have 3 hours, we can do that later" Said Steve. "Trust me Detective Carnell, we are masters at guerilla warfare, we will assume our hiding positions, and we will kill everyone there so quickly you will not need to lift a finger" Said the same agent. "Very well then, find a hiding place" Said Steve. They found a hiding place, and it took them all about 20 minutes, but afterwards, not even Steve could see any of them. "Hey, are you guys all set?" Asked Steve through a walkie talkie he had been given by an agent. "Copy that, we are a go for this mission" Replied an agent. At that moment, a huge black truck pulled into Steve's driveway. "Detective Carnell, we will not attack until you give us the word to attack" Said an agent. At that moment, 2 small girls came out of the truck and went up to Steve's door and knocked. Steve went to answer. "Hello sir would you like to buy any Girl Scout cookies?" Asked one girl. Steve relaxed a little more because it was just a pair of Girl Scouts. "Sure what flavors do you have?" Asked Steve, still a little suspicious. "We have chocolate, vanilla, raisin, and a little secret flavor" Said the other girl. "Yeah? And what is that secret flavor?" Steve replied. "Death?" Shouted a girl, as she pulled out a Ninja star and hucked it at Steve, but Steve easily dodged and Gunned them both down with his MP5K. "Begin! Begin! Strike! Begin the mission!" Shouted Steve through the walkie talkie. "Copy that! Move out everyone!" Replied the agent.

**Me: The battle is on! Read on to see what happens next!**


	6. Not even close

Deadtube part 1.6 by Androidfish7

**Me: Battle on!**

The CIA Agents first planted a bomb on the truck that contained the spy Girl Scouts, and it blew up 10 seconds later. This created a major diversion, and it destroyed a few turrets the Murderer's accomplices had brought and hid in the truck, and it killed a guy who was on the driver's seat. 3 more trucks drove over and there were guys with turrets shooting from the sunroof at the Agents but one CIA Agent delivered a headshot blow with an M14 to 2 of the 3 guys, but the guy the Agent missed was torn apart when Steve ran outside and using a sniper like aim with his MP5K, gunned down the guy, but about 30 people in all emerged from the cars and they were armed to the teeth, and met the CIA Agents with the challenge, opening up on the group with M60s, and obviously the group had not prepared for heavy machine gunnery, as most of them were armed with pistols, and about 20 were killed, but some escaped. "That's right, run away!" Said Steve. "Detective Carnell, come here, there is a note inside this dead guy's jacket" An Agent said, handing the paper to Steve. It read:

_"Whether you are dead or not, I sent my weakest men. If you are dead then that is good, I will not pursue the matter anymore. If you are living, you probably did not kill everyone because some of them fled. Tomorrow night I will send men that will be harder to kill and not nearly as many will flee from the face of adversity. There will also be 45, not just the measly sum of 30 you faced today. Until tomorrow my friend_

_- The Youtube murderer"_

"Well I guess we know what we are doing" Said Steve. "I will call in for backup and more resources Detective" Said a Agent, taking out his cell phone. 20 minutes later, a few care packages and trucks of extra Agents appeared at Steve's house. "Detective Carnell, do you know how to operate with a heavy machine gun or a sniper rifle?" Asked a Agent. "I have used a hunting rifle before that is it" Said Steve. "Well, using a sniper rifle is exactly the same as using a hunting rifle. Choose your weapons" Said the Agent, opening a care package stocked full of Sniper Rifles. Steve picked up a Dragunov. "Wise choice Detective" Said the Agent. "It's been a while, will you show me how to use this?" Asked Steve. "Sure" Said the Agent, as they went up into Steve's 3rd floor of his house, and just as the Agent was about to begin showing Steve how to use it, a huge explosion came out of nowhere about a football field's length away from Steve's house. "Go investigate that! I'm showing Detective Carnell how to use this Dragunov!" The Agent shouted, as half of the squad of Agents went to investigate the explosion, and then they heard gunfire, probably a revolver, then they heard M14 shooting and the revolver fire stopped. The Agents came back, 2 Agents were carrying what appeared to be a wounded Agent. By the time they were finished, Steve had been taught fully how to use the Dragunov, and the Agent ran out of his house to find out what happened. "Guys, what happened?" He asked. "Apparently that last force of the Youtube murderer's men left behind an alive one" Replied a different Agent. "Did he get shot?" Asked the Agent. "Yes" was the response. About 5 minutes later, a truck got there, and the Agent who got shot was put into the truck, and a new one emerged. Steve decided staying up would do him or any others no good, so he decided to go to sleep, let the Agents know he was going to sleep, and drifted off.

**Me: Until next chapter, my friend...**


	7. Dark Chapter

Deadtube part 1.7 by Androidfish7

**Me: there will be more...**

**_The next morning:_  
><strong>

Steve loaded the Dragunov. There had been more CIA Agents to come, so there was now William with his shotgun and 30 Agents with their M60s and M14s. He spotted something in the air. Something in the air appeared to be flying right over them. "Holy [expletive]! A Hind! Everyone take cover!" An Agent shouted out. "Detective Carnell! Find some cover! Get out of that house!" Shouted a different agent. However, at that moment, the Hind began taking heavy fire, as Steve saw 2 more helicopters in the sky gunning down the Hind, as the Hind suddenly was on fire and starting falling. He heard a voice come from the helicopter. "Unten guhen! Maitag! Maitag! Wir streben unten, aufruf herein backup an!". "They speak German? How much was the Youtube murderer going through to take Steve down? They were still under shock when they heard several shrieks seeming to be battle cries and a lot of guys with Swastikas on their uniforms come from outside of the woods near Steve's house, and they were armed with sniper rifles with ACOG scopes, that were deadly, as a guy took aim at the Agents, Steve pulled out his Dragunov and aimed at the head and pulled the trigger. The head exploded and looked like an open Gusher's snack. The Agents then took out their M60s and shredded through the group, but they had not prepared for more. Another wave of people came but they did not have the awful logos on their uniforms, and they brought tons of SMGs, as the Agents drove them off, killing about 30 or so of the 45 that came, as the others fled, or were playing a guerilla tactic. After about 10 minutes of waiting, it appeared they did not. 2 of the Agents were killed and 9 were wounded in the fight, but William and Steve went unscathed. "Detective Carnell, there is another note!" Said a CIA Agent. Steve came to read it. It said:

_"Very good Detective. If you are reading this you have just thwarted my last wave of men. I now have 1 more proposal. Should you accept shall determine if you will be granted the attempt of completing this assignment of my apprehension, however should you decline you will never apprehend me because of where I am, no medium other than one I have paid and trained can bring you to me. Should you accept, there will be directions in a paper that will be up in your bedroom Detective. Whether or not you decline, this note will explode and kill everything in 5 seconds"_

"Holy Crap!" Said Steve, as everyone took cover just in time for the note to explode, fortunately nobody was hurt or killed. Steve went back and proceeded to his bedroom, and found a little note. It said:

_"So, you are alive. Very well. The medium's name is unknown, so everyone calls her Dark, and she is the greatest medium ever known on Earth, and shall I say, beyond. Tell her of this and she will take you to me from which you and your, shall I say, cronies, will have your time to try at me. Getting to her is very difficult, because getting to her requires going up into the skies and into the heavens, and while she may understand your problem, the guardian of heaven may not. Get her and you will find me."_

__"Oh screw this, I am not going into a damned rocket to get into the sky, this crap is probably stuff from a madman". Said Steve. "Let me see the note detective" Said an Agent, who followed Steve into his bedroom for protection. Steve handed him the note. "Detective, this is quite amazing" Said the Agent. "Amazingly crazy" Said Steve. "I have seen this before Detective, this note is incredible" Said the Agent. "Tell me what it means" Said Steve

**Me: Find out what it means next!**


	8. Rocket to another universe

Deadtube part 1.8 by Androidfish7

**Me: What does it mean?**

"Steve, this is real" Said the Agent. "Oh sure, we have to find a magic rocket that will take us up to space and meet up with some wicked medium who may not even help us, and even if she does, this medium is supposed to open up the gates to hell? Whose side are you on to believe something like that a mad murderer says?" Objected Steve. William came in to the room with a laptop. "Steve, check this out. Somebody tried this out and went up to the heavens, and actually ended up marrying this medium, look, there are images of it and documentaries all over the History Channel" Said William. "That's the History Channel, the same History Channel that says there were aliens at the first feast of Thanksgiving! [expletive] the History Channel!" Said Steve. "But it's not just that, Bing has images of it all over, look, the rocket, the guy who did it, the medium, and their marriage is in a video on Youtube" Said William. "You are all crazy" Said Steve. "LOOK STEVE, I'M NOT [expletive]ING ASKING, WE HAVE SPENT THE LAST FEW DAYS FIGHTING FOR YOU AGAINST GUYS WITH GUNS, WE HAVE LOST 2 OF OUR OWN, ONE OF WHICH WAS MY FRIEND, NOW I DON'T GIVE A FLYING [expletive] WHAT YOU WANT, WE ARE USING A ROCKET TO COMPLETE THE MISSION, I WILL NOT LET THEIR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!" Yelled the Agent, who was really angry. "Alright then mad guy, let me ask you this. [expletive]ing Russia wants $20,000 for a rocket. Where would we get the money?" Said Steve. "I will right the damned check for that if I have to." Said the Agent, as he took out a pen and a checkbook. "Ooh I only have $19,980 does anybody have a 20 I could borrow?" Asked the Agent, as William loaned him a 20. They paid for a rocket and got into the rocket 2 days later, ready to go into the air. The rocket took off and with that, they embarked on their space journey.

**Me: And this is where part 1 of Deadtube concludes, and there will be no more Deadtube in singular form. You are probably wondering what that means. Well, just wait to find out!**


End file.
